In the related art, a so-called fundus examination is performed in which a fundus such as a retina or an optic nerve head in an eyeball is observed through a pupil.
The fundus examination is performed using a dedicated apparatus such as, for example, a funduscope or a fundus camera. For example, an observer images an examinee's fundus in the eyeball which is an observation target with a fundus camera, displays a captured image obtained on a monitor or the like, and performs an observation.
In order to perform the observation more accurately, it is necessary to generate a captured image of the fundus (fundus image) with high image quality.
As a method of generating a fundus image with high image quality, for example, it is considered that an amount of light which is applied to the fundus is increased when the fundus is imaged.
In addition, it is considered that image processes are performed on a captured image obtained by imaging the fundus so as to obtain a fundus image with high image quality.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a method of performing noise reduction from a plurality of fundus images. In addition, for example, PTL 2 discloses a method of obtaining a high resolution image through irradiation of a periodic pattern. Further, for example, PTL 3 discloses a method of performing noise reduction from a plurality of fundus images. Furthermore, NPL 1 discloses a method of removing blurring through a combination of wavefront sensing and a Wiener filter.